


A vacation which is fucking worth it

by Saniika



Series: Mario [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat talk, F/M, M/M, mari and yuri are the main focus, mario - Freeform, mariyuri - Freeform, mild violence, teenage hormones and yuri's temper are a dangerous combincation, victuuri is mentioned and as side relationship, yuri is swearing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: After the GP and some time later, there is a brief window of peace Yakov takes to rest his nerves. Yuuri decides to use it to his and Victor's advantage. Yuri has his own motives. It involves sadistic needs and yearning for a certain Katsuki lady from Hasetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyBambi/gifts).



> Thank you to CandyBambi for their help with English and tips on writing and research - mainly for the part about who Yurio likes cats.  
> My huge thanks to my beta [Olosta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta/pseuds/olosta). Please check out their work.  
> Can be read as a stand alone, but connects to the first part in the Mario series.
> 
> translation window:  
> Belyashi - Meat Pirozhki, Russian fried pastry with meat filling.  
> Sozhaleyu! - I'm sorry! in Russian.  
> Ty kher! - You dick! in Russian.

Yuuri had planned this as a surprise for Victor, because his fiancée was showing signs of exhaustion from coaching and skating competitively at the same time. While he tried to put on a brave face, Yurio had to agree that the geezer was overdoing it. He’d try to ignore the mushy details of the two, yet since the last visit to Hasetsu something had shifted in his mindset.

So it was not a big surprise to him that one day he found himself interested in Yuuri’s fidgeting, and he followed him around with his gaze. After a minute or two it started to get on his nerves so he asked him to spill the beans and not be quiet about it anymore. Yuuri grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him aside into a locker room, spying nervously on the corridor. He was clearly worried Victor would hear them, but they both new that once Yuuri was done with his obligatory set of tasks in training, Victor was just starting being grilled by Yakov. His trainer still didn't takek well the decision of his student to take this dual career, so he was all the more resolved to make him feel the consequences with all of his limbs. As a result, even Victor’s brain coiling hurt at the end of the day.

“You know the week of Yakov’s vacation is coming, Victor has one more shoot for the Takanoyuri…” his voice trailed off and his eyes rested intently on Yurio’s face.

“Yeah, no shit. Victor spoke about the Croatia holiday, but now he cannot shut up complaining about that add. Why do Japanese have such a weird taste and would want to hire him for Beauty Clinic Company representation anyway? Didn't they see his huge forehead?”

“I should have paid more attention to educating Victor about Japanese entertainment media; he liked Gackt’s music and asked me about it. I couldn't have known they would use it as trap for a plastic surgery add with Victor as the protagonist. He’s an easy target for the sponsors with his Instagram posts about his new found interests…The ads are so polished, fake and disturbing at the same time, it is worse each time I try to watch them on YouTube.” Yuuri shuddered visibly and squeezed his eyes, as if to shake the haunting image off his mind.

Yurio was very interested in seeing the add and very sure he was going to reblog the shit out of Victor’s new add once it was done. He will have a ball! This was no private banquet; it was an official commercial campaign endorsed by a Japanese company. Naturally, as his fellow Russian countryman, he has to support his comrade’s livelihood. Who knows how long he’ll last and when he will have to retire, depending as he was on earnings from his fairy glitter face? Yurio could be charitable when he wanted. And he will be charitable all right!

“That’s beside the point now. You can’t tell him anything, you have to promise that!” Yuuri insisted clutching his phone and pointing it at Yuri as a sword. This was really important to him, ey? He might as well amuse him then.

“Katsudon. I can keep a secret! Spill.” He found himself hunched towards the other, whispering in the space between them with lowered voice. Fully playing the secret part of the scheme, letting the excitement flush his veins as well. Yuri liked games. Especially when they involved pulling pranks on Victor. Anything to get back at the old man was worth it. 

“The add is shot on a beach. Saga Prefecture.” Yuuri said quietly, giving Yuri a moment to take in the information, apparently hoping he would understand it at the first hint.  
But Yuri was too proud to learn more about Yuuri, since he did not want to show he cared about his background. And therefore, embarrassingly, he had no clue how this was supposed to help him catch on to where this was leading. He raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s in Kyushu, Japan… You know, where you went after Victor the first time he disappeared from Russia.”

“Hasetsu. Ooooh…. Wait. You want to take him to your old folks' place? Hm, it makes sense.”

“I want him to take a bit of rest. I have been planning this a month beforehand and Yuuko already knows. I'll train on my own at the Ice Castle so Victor can take a break from coaching and concentrate on his own skating. The saved up time will give him space to blow off steam. It'll be less than a week, but I’ll take any time I can get.”

Yurio threw a glance at the rink, leaning around of the corner. Victor was arguing with Yakov who took his phone. The old man was surprisingly nimble as he got his arthritis marked fingers on the shiny case. Mila slid by pretending to do warm-ups, doing a really bad job at hiding her snickers. She burst out into laughter bending at the waist when Yakov threw an empty paper cup with a force of a tsunami at Victor. It bounced off Victor’s forehead and left him stunned as Yakov flew into a raging fit resembling a hysterical gorilla. Victor's training outfit was completely soaked through and he just stood there with closed eyes, taking it silently.  
Yurio smiled slowly. Oh, he wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

“Tell your folks to prepare one more room for two people. I’ll ask Otabek if he can make it.” He said, not breaking his stare on Victor and Yakov. A palm grabbed his shoulder and his upper body got turned to face Yuuri, whose smile spread on his face, negating the hesitantly sounding question.

“You’re coming as well?” Twinkle shined in his brown eyes, just like frying belyashi.

“It’s going to be so good, too! I can hardly wait to make fun of Victor, I'll fry both of your asses on the ice.” Yuri beamed, squeezing his palms and rubbing them in an accomplished gesture as if he just sealed a perfect deal and then made a finger to emphasize the last part of the sentence.

“I don’t see it any differently.” Yuuri adjusted his glasses and tipped the phone against his lips, already starting to get lost in thought, most likely planning the last details of the surprise.

***

The sun was sliding down the day's spine slowly into forgetfulness, its last rays scattered over the sky. Streaks of faint yellow, warm reds and delicate lavender. It was warm, but not overwhelmingly so and the heat was disappearing quickly, as there was nothing to hold it down. They were at the sea, the early evening hours approaching and so the temperature was dropping lower. It was a nice change from the suffocating humidity of the day. Yuri quietly decided in his head that he was glad about traveling to Hasetsu. 

Picking at Victor was fun. It was almost as good as he imagined it would be. Now, sitting at the beach, scanning the sea in front of him, he had to also admit it wasn't the only motive he had for joining the small vacation. He was looking forward to meeting up with Otabek and was excited when it fit into his tight schedule. Yuri, similarly to Victor and Yuuri, didn't have much time to spend on friends and leisure activities. Last year was a win not only on the medal field, but he also became friends with the Kazakh competitor. The budding friendship was special to him, offering him a refreshing outlook on skating itself and giving him a chance of a unique relationship. No matter what it was, if it came from Victor or Yakov, Yuri had to be agitated or biased in some way. But with Otabek he found that he didn't need to be. 

“Yurio! Can you go buy me a Popsicle too?!” Victor shouted from the water, pushing the inflatable tube Yuuri was sitting on. It had a ridiculous palm and a violently pink flamingo attached to it. Victor was in utter delight when Yuuri had gotten it for him. Victor had horrible taste in flashy things, but also a wonderful ability to make it into something absolutely normal, pulling anyone around to participate in supporting him in cultivating his taste. He was secretly impressed by the quiet acceptance and submission Yuuri showcased every day. Victor was a big child, no matter how often Yurio called him a geezer.

“What, don’t you have your own legs?” He licked the fruity stick and adjusted his shades with a telling middle finger, setting himself back on the blanket with no intention of deserting his relaxed pose.

“Awh, Yurio! So mean! You’re so selfish and spoiled!”

Otabek took the inflatable ball and offered to go and get the treats for all of them. As ever the polite and considering person, who all too eagerly avoided company and used every chance to get away at any given moment. He was interrupted by Mari and after a brief hesitation he stayed in the water to play with Minako and the two other men. 

“Ah, let me! I'll buy them for all?” Mari was halfway turned to the shore, still looking at the rest of the group behind.

“Not for me. I’m still on a diet.” Yuuri remarked quickly, ignoring Victor’s insistent look. 

“Yuuri, you know, one Popsicle is not such a sin. I’m willing to let it slide.” Victor wore a deadpan face and if Yuuri did not know him better, he'd think his partner was offended.

“I am not though, you’ll torture me tomorrow on the ice!” The other did not let himself be swayed and slipped from the chair into the water.

“You can ask Victor to help you sweat it off with a different kind of Popsicle. It burns off calories, if you know what I mean.” Minako cut into their exchange wiggling her neatly plucked eyebrows from under the shade of her big straw hat. Since Yuuri had gotten into a relationship, she was even more candid and even worse when she was not drunk, as hard as it was to believe. The only person who did not mind at all was quick to react.

“Ohhh, I’d like that very much! What do you think about having fun tonight, Yuuri? Hm?” Victor encircled Yuuri in his embrace in a suggestive manner, rubbing his nose behind Yuuri’s ear, palms snaking around his torso and brushing his nipples playfully. A quick nibble on his earlobe served as a demonstration that discarded any confusion about the seriousness of his plans.  
It was not clear who was the reddest in the face from the whole group, Yuuri or Otabek.

“Minako-sensei!!! Don’t give people ideas!” Yuuri shrieked, but did not attempt to free himself from Victor's adoring grasp.

Yuri did not hear so well what they were arguing about, but he found himself snickering at the display. Suffering and embarrassed Yuuri was even more fun to observe than tortured Victor.  
His attention was stolen by the woman coming closer towards the shore. Mari was making her way through the water, her body slowly ascending, and exposing her naked limbs. A pretty but simple bathing suit clothed her breasts and groin. It was one piece tailored in a cut that wasn't trying to accentuate her body, or helping it looking very sporty. You could see that kind on any young girl, the garment only fulfilling the purpose of covering the body. The fabric was of a darker lavender shade, very similar to the headband she usually wore in the onsen. Now it was gone and her hair was curling around her face with ends dripping stray droplets of water.

As she was looking at the water when walking ahead, he had a chance to observe her and take a moment to take her all in. Otabek was not the only reason reason he wanted to come to Hasetsu. Mari reached the sand and walked the few remaining steps to him, the last rays of sunshine outlining her body and blinding Yuri a little as he peeked at her from above his sunglasses, the Popsicle forgotten in his hand. The fruity juice trickled on his fingers, just as the water from her shoulders dripped down her lovely shaped legs.

“Yurio!” She exclaimed and smiled at him. Of course she smiled. So he smiled back at her as a fool and pushed his glasses in his hair, not wanting to be rude.

“May I?” she asked and pointed to the place beside him on the blanket. He was happy she didn't choose the one further away. It had hideous dog paw print on it, Victor’s choice obviously.

“Yeah! Sit down.”

He bit off the last piece of the frozen liquid and clutched at the wooden stick with his fingers. She shivered a little once she sat down and stretched her legs in front of her. It was getting colder, he realized, and he grabbed his towel, passing it to her. She hesitated and scanned the towel, the piece of cloth adorned with an abundance of leopard print and dark purple color. Yuri felt suddenly very conscious and nervous about his own fashion taste. She took the towel and wrapped it around herself. The mood between them was a bit strange. She couldn't know that his outlook on her had changed since last time he’d seen her. Yet she seemed to be abashed a little when he interacted with her and tried to be polite. Somehow it made him feel happy.

“So, you going to buy ice-cream for them? Shall I join you?” he broke the awkward silence, wanting to fill the empty space in the air. He hated being insecure.

“No one wanted one in the end. Victor's changed his mind.” 

“Oh. I am not surprised.”

The silence around them grew awkward again and Yuri too was growing irritated. It was very new to him to discover he was interested in her. It made him aware of his own body and feelings he did not experience before and it wasn’t like he could talk about this with Otabek at the moment. His friend was still in the water having fun. Before he could delve more into his pathetic pubescent confusion, he grabbed his phone and turned to Mari with confidence. He spoke louder than he was intending to and he cringed.

“So, do you like cats?”

“Y-yes?” she replied, a little startled.

“Uh. More than dogs?”

“No. I don’t really care. It’s all the same to me. Do you like them?” 

His fingers were quicker than his thoughts and the were swiftly unlocking the screen, swiping to the folder with pictures.

“Yeah, I love cats a lot. I have one too. Wanna see?”

Mari leaned in a little bit peeking at his phone.

“Can I? Aw, she is cute!”

Yurio excitedly scrolled through various shots of his cat and commented on what was the occasions when he took pictures of her. Mari was intently listening and nodding in the process. He noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes were sparkling with fondness.

“What is her name?”

“Marina.” It downed upon him that it felt strangely familiar on his tongue, but for a different reason than it should. Warmth sneaked up on his cheeks as he watched realization spread over her face.

“Oh? That’s…interesting. Does it have a special meaning?”

“Yes. It means from the sea in Russian.”

The image of Mari breaking the waves was on his mind and it made a lot of sense, why it felt so oddly familiar, when the name of his cat rolled off his tongue. Mari looked as a goddess of the sea even in her ordinary appearance. She was calm as the gentle evening waves caressing the sandy shores. Yet again he was lulled by her quiet, almost stoic voice. Now it was tinted with gentle emotion and interest.

“Why do you like cats so much?” She asked and Yuri could not help but think there was more behind it than a simple polite question. Her brown deep eyes looked at him with interest. She was watching perhaps for the first time with real investment, different from giddy fascination or flat stoic glances from the hallway in the passing. Now it was a grown woman, earnest in her attention, granting attention only to him in this moment, without anyone taking from it. Yuri’s heart felt as if it was growing with ache and his muscles trembled with restlessness.

“Cats are interesting. An interesting contradiction. I like how independent they are. You have to work for their attention and love. I like how a cat can be scared, but if you wait they'll happily purr and rub their heads over your face.”

Speaking about cats made him relax and he felt his posture easing, and he settled on the blanket in peace, putting the phone down beside him. His hand brushed her hip a little—well it was mostly his phone, so it probably didn't count. But there was a small contact of his pinky finger which touched her damp skin. She did not push away, perhaps not noticing or not giving it much significance. He was not sure, but with his growing fascination of Mari he sensed growing confidence in himself, and he decided to pursue it.

“Have you ever had a pet?”

“We have pets at school so the children can learn how to take care of animals. So I cared for hamsters and lizards.”

“That’s actually smart. We don’t have pets in class for the kids. And at home?” he asked in interest, curious to talk with her more, even if only to listen to her voice and get familiar with it. So strange to wanting to know someone as much as one could.  
Her gaze fell on her toes as she dug them into the sand and it seemed she was hesitating a bit. Letting out a sigh she continued to speak.

“We had a dog at home. Yuuri’s dog.”

“Yuuri’s? Was it his favorite human? I mean, a pet usually belongs to the whole family.”

“Oh, he was Yuuri’s alright. He had wanted one since the moment he saw Victor’s Makkachin.”

Yuri was ready to slide in some snarky remark, commenting on how obvious that was, but reconsidered quickly. Mari’s face was solemn and subdued; she seemed sad.

“What happened?”

She let go of her legs and laid her hands on the ground beside her hips. Her little finger now definitely traced his in a much more than a little caress. He jerked at the sensation and quickly checked her face, seeing with disappointment that she didn't realize. Mari swallowed in hesitation but went on.

“He died. I was walking him and forgot to take a leash. He was overrun by a car while following a bird. Yuuri was very sad about it; it happened in the middle of the competition in Sochi.”

Oh. So that’s why Katsuki cried in the stall. That’s why he skated so unfocused. Suddenly it made so much more sense. And suddenly Yuri’s throat felt so tight. Without a second of hesitation, he released his phone and covered Mari’s hand with his own. The skin quickly transferred his warmth on it, mixing with hers and after a few seconds it was impossible to determine whose was warmer. 

He wanted to comfort her, give her strength. It was all too clear to him that the dead dog meant a lot not just to Yuuri, but to her as well. A pet was an important member of the family and he would be devastated if Marina died. It made it all the more tragic, considering how theirs died, and it remained traumatic up till today because of the aftermath regarding Yuuri's competition.

Yuri knew from his talks that Katsudon had lived in Detroit for several years apart from his family; he couldn’t even imagine how hard that must have been when he received the news.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault.” His voice was clear and strong, just as he wanted it to feel. His fingers squeezed hers in an attempt to strengthen the effect of his words. He waited until she looked at him and nodded once their eyes connected. When one is hesitant, it’s important to do all the possible to convey sincerity. By words, touch and gesture. He wanted to give them all, just so she would be convinced and not sad anymore.

She blushed slightly and swallowed, nodding as well after a moment. Yuri remotely remembered that if a person mimicked the gestures of the other it was a clear sign of attraction or growing affection. His heart ached in a strange manner, tingling slightly as if a butterfly was shivering inside. 

“Ok.” Her voice sounded rougher and deeper, almost like she was fighting away tears. Her fingers held onto his and he tightened the grip. It was so important to let her know it was really ok. That is was not her fault, that Yuuri is happy now with Makkachin and Victor. That she did not cause his pain. And most of all, that Yuri was charmed by her and that he... was now very sure about what he had been discussing with Otabek during many sleepless nights on the phone.

Her face was growing flushed more by the moment and she seemed to take in the situation with full senses. Mari was realizing that he was holding her hand and offering his strength.

“Mari. I li-…”

BAM!!! 

Something hit the side of his face with full force. The shock was bigger than the impact or the pain. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what happened; his cheek was stinging from the plastic material of the inflatable ball thrown harshly on his head.  
Mari was hesitantly reaching out to him, the fantastic magical moment completely away. The perfect setting of him offering support to her gentle and wounded. So soft, pliant and receptive. All of it fucking gone, because some asshole threw the fucking ball on him. He just saw red and had to find out who was responsible for this embarrassing outcome.

“Yuuriooo! Sozhaleyu! I did not see you there and the wind just picked up the ball! Are you angry?”

Victor. Of course. How could it be anyone else.

“Fucking asshole! Are you blind or something! You totally hit me in the face! Of course I am angry! I am so fucking angry I will make you sorry you touched the ball in the first place! You don’t even know what angry felt till now! Ty kher!!!”

And he was on his feet, the incriminating ball firm in his grasp again. No Mari’s fingers anymore and overwhelmed Mari’s stare at his back. What followed next was the ball discharged like from a cannon, aiming straight at Victor’s crotch. It would do enough damage; not to make Victor impotent, but enough to make him writhe in pain in the sand.

Yeah, fuck. It was worth it. Yuuri was scrambling quickly to save his partner, Otabek was regarding him with new found horror, Minako was laughing in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back and Mari… well, she was laughing too, even if a little pale. She was hiding her face behind one palm and the blush was creeping back on her cheeks.

The evening was done and they all started back on their way to the onsen. Victor was wincing pathetically as he hobbled along, supported by katsudon. Otabek didn't say anything, but made sure to stay close to Yuri in a strange show of being loyally supportive and impartial at the same time. Minako was whispering something to Mari, who all too suspiciously blushed and averted her eyes from Yuri each time he tried to seek her glance.

Yuri felt it was honestly fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will get that floating palm and flamingo chair...
> 
> The add mentioned in the fic is reflecting to a real commercial series, where Gackt appeared for the Takano Yuri. You can see it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU8r_bKXIWw


End file.
